


monster hunter

by misterluvrman



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Vampire Bites, Vampire Nagito Komaeda, but it’s the ultimate vampires, danganronpa - Freeform, makeout, monster hunter - Freeform, nagito turns you into a vampire, nagito x reader - Freeform, sdr2 - Freeform, slowburn, spoilers kinda for dr2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misterluvrman/pseuds/misterluvrman
Summary: it’s the late 1920s, and monsters such as vampires and werewolves are not yet extinct. you are a monster hunter, your family is the best of the best and you are the most recent child to inherit the talent and the tools. you’ve never failed to kill, except when you come across a certain white haired boy.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	monster hunter

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah vampire nagito!! been hyperfixated on him, and i am in love with vampires, so a good fit. there’s a mention of death and blood so be wary! also akane and mikan make appearances :))
> 
> i’ll probably write a chapter two if y’all wanna see some stuff happen between them 👀 lmk!!
> 
> word count: 3,144

It was a cold autumn afternoon, leaves on the ground, crunching under your boot. You were on your way to a small village where you had your most recent job. There was a vampire tormenting the villagers, and they wanted him gone. They were going to pay to put you up for the night, as you needed around a day or two to prepare. 

Preparing for a kill included getting information from the villagers, investigating the town and the hiding places and stalking out the target at night. Vampires were your favorite to kill, as they could only come out at night and, as much as you hated to admit it, you had a soft spot for them.

Your mother was turned into a vampire, and your father kept her in the basement chained up, so you have an odd fondness for them. Your body shivered at the memory of your poor mother chained up, bones showing through her sheer skin, begging you to put her out of her misery.

Anyways. You soon arrived at your destination, pulling your fur jacket tight around your shivering frame. You had to cross over a bridge, which typically was over running water, but since it was nearing winter and it was fairly cold, the water was frozen. You looked at the village, pretty well sized. Not what you expected, honestly.

You walked towards the center of town, where the shoppes were. You enter into the small grocery store, and you approach the person running the store. She had shoulder length brown hair which splayed out at the ends and a sizeable chest. Clearing your throat, you pull your scarf down.

“Excuse me, where is the Inn? I’m here to eliminate the vampire.” You say, and she stiffens at the word vampire. A reasonable reaction, no one likes those killers. She takes a shaky breath, smiling at you.

“The inn is down 5 houses on your right. They should have your room ready.” She says, and you smile and thank her. “Oh, by the way. My name is Akane Owari, pleasure to meet you.” She says, offering her hand.

You take her hand, giving it a shake. “My name is (F/N) (L/N). Thank you, Akane,” you say, giving her a nod before leaving for the Inn. Not many people were outside, you only saw the occasional person. They all had strange hair, you passed someone who had green hair, and another one with light pink hair. Maybe there was a way to color hair? You made a mental note to ask them.

It wasn’t long and you found the inn. You enter, and look around the wooden building. It was decently sized, with the reception desk at the front and center, then around the desk on both sides were staircases which led to the upstairs. It appeared as if the rooms were on the second floor. There was a wrap-around railing, so that you wouldn’t fall off while walking to your room.

There were four rooms per side of the inn, so 16 in total. They all were similar, except for a nameplate of the room number and there was a card hanging from the doorknob. On most the rooms it was flipped to the “Room Open/Come In” side, but on about three the sign was flipped to the “Do Not Disturb/Knock First” side. Pretty considerate of them.

You approach the desk, where the chair was empty. You look around, and there was no one except for you in the area. You look down at the desk and see a bell with a note attached. The note read “Ring me for service” with a cute little smiley face at the end. You smile slightly at the note, and ring the bell. A few seconds later someone appears, and you wave at them, offering a smile. They looked kinda spooked, with bandages on their arm. They had rather choppy hair, and it was a dark purple, almost black. 

“H-Hello! Welcome to the inn.” She says, taking a seat in the chair. You look at her, your face clearly showing concern. “Maam, are you... okay?” you ask, motioning to the bandages on her arm. She squeaks, and nods. “I-I’m fine! Please don’t hurt me!” she says, and you’re a bit taken aback. Why would you hurt her?

“Anyways, I’m (F/N) (L/N). I’m here to kill the vampire who lives in this town.” You say to her, and she nods. “Hello (Y/N). I-I’m Mikan Tsumiki. Here’s your room key, you’re in room number 7.” She says, giving you a weak smile. You return the smile, and head up to your room. As you pass each door, you count them softly. “One..... Two..... Three..... Four..... Five..... Six..... Seven. This should be my room.” You mutter softly to yourself, using the key to unlock your room.

You enter the room and it was nothing special. In front of you was a window which faced the woods, to your left is a bed and to your right is a door. You enter the door and it was a bathroom. You close the door, before going to your bed and flopping down. It squeaked under your weight, and you sighed. It would be a long- and noisy night.

You grab your bag and took out your pen and notepad. You needed to interview as many people about the vampire as you could before nightfall, and the sun was already starting to set. 

You leave your room, your bag and clothes splayed out on the bed. You were coming right back, so you saw no reason to put everything back together. While you were headed downstairs, you looked over the railing and saw that Mikan was no longer there. You’d have to ring the bell again.

You kept walking, distracted and not looking forward, and you suddenly feel a body collide with you- rather hard. You both fall on the ground with the stranger falling on top of you. You look up at the person, a mixture between surprise and embarrassment was on your face.

He was rather attractive, he had unruly white hair that seemed to go everywhere, beautiful green eyes, and he had a white t-shirt with a strange design and a long green jacket on, with black skinny jeans and brown shoes. And he was on top of you. 

After a few seconds of staring at each other, your arm supporting you and both of his on either side of your body, he scrambled off of you. He himself looked quite embarrassed.

“I-I’m so sorry that trash like me has made you fall over. I didn’t mean to.” He says, and you smile at him, wiping your black shirt off. What was on your shirt? Nothing, but it just seemed like the right thing to do. 

“It’s not a problem, really. And i’m sure you’re not trash, don’t talk about yourself like that.” You say, smiling at him. You extend your hand to him, before introducing yourself. “Anyways, my name is (F/N) (L/N). Nice to meet you. And you are...?”

“Oh, my name is Nagito Komaeda. I heard a rumor of a monster hunter coming to kill the vampire haunting the town, and you’re unfamiliar. Are you them?” He asks, shaking your hand. His hands were surprisingly soft, you blush lightly at this.

You nod, patting your tool belt in which you had holy water, garlic and a wooden steak safely kept on your belt. “Yep, that’s me. I don’t really like killing vampires for a reason I won’t get into, but a job is a job.” You say, letting go of his hand. Not that you wanted to, though. He nods, and it seemed as if he chose his next words carefully.

“Well, I can’t tell you much as I just moved here, but I can help you talk to the other villagers. I’ve been here about a week and I know them pretty well. Shall we go?” He asks, and you smile. A very generous offer, he seems like a kind person. No way that he could turn out to be a bad person, right?

You two walked around town for a while, and eventually you had a few pages filled with information on the vampire. Apparently the vampire hasn’t been here long, about 2 or 3 weeks. In the span of that time, he’s taken 5 people. You shake your head. How could anyone hurt another person?

It was dark outside now, and it made you nervous to be outside. You moved closer to nagito, and you hoped he would be able to protect you both if the vampire attacked. He chuckled lightly, and he moved to grab your hand. You let him, and he squeezed it lightly to attempt to comfort you.

“I know someone as worthless as me doesn’t deserve to be in your presence, but I thank you for being tolerable of me.” He says softly, looking away from you when you turned to look at him. You squeezed his hand tightly, and sighed.

“Nagito. Stop talking bad about yourself. You’re not worthless and you’re definitely not trash. I enjoy being around you.” You say, blushing. You were thankful for the dark which covered your face. Nagito sighed, and smiled.

“Thank you, (y/n). It means a lot to me, as silly as it sounds. I guess I’m pretty lucky, if someone as amazing as you would willing hang out with me, and even allow me to hold their hand.” He says, and you two finally reach the inn. 

As you were about to enter, he suddenly stops you from entering. He seemed rather hesitant. “Nagito? What is it? I want to get inside, being outside at night makes me nervous.” You say, tugging him towards yourself. He seemed like he was debating something.

“Ah, it’s nothing. I was just debating on whether telling you something or not. I chose against it.” He says, and you tilt your head to the side slightly in confusion. He was acting strange. Was he okay?

You shrug your shoulders, and tug him again. “Whatever, let’s just get inside, okay?” You say, and he nods. 

“Right. Let’s go.” He says, smiling and finally walking in with you. He tried to let go of your hand, but you keep a hold on it. “(Y-Y/N)? Aren’t you ashamed to hold the hand of trash like me?” You ask, and you sharply turn your head and glare at him. He chuckled nervously. “Sorry.”

You two walk up to your rooms, but something feels off. You didn’t feel safe sleeping alone. You felt like something bad was going to happen, you felt it in your gut. And your gut was never wrong. You take a deep breath, seemingly preparing yourself to ask this stranger to sleep with you. 

“Hey, Nagito...? I have a bad feeling. It’s my gut. It’s telling me that something bad is going to happen tonight. Would you... stay in my room, please? You don’t have to, i know it’s a silly request but-“ He cuts you off mid-sentence, squeezing your hand.

“Yes, (Y/N). I’ll stay with you if that’s what makes you feel safe.” he says, and you relax. You smile at him, relieved. “I’m going to change into pajamas, i’ll knock on your door when i’m changed, okay?” You say, letting go of his hand, heading into your room.

You put your tools in your bag, and you changed into silk pajamas. Your family had quite a bit of wealth due to the profession, so you could afford nice clothes. You put your bag which had your tools and day clothes in on the floor, and you go to Nagito’s room. You knock, and before you could knock a second time he answers.

You smile at him. “Okay, i’m ready. I hope it’s not too weird for us to sleep together, is it?” You ask, shyly rubbing  
your neck. He shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. I was getting lonely, anyways.” He says, and you two head to your room.

When he enters, he looks around. “Same as my room.” He says, and heads to your bed. “Which side would you like?” You ask him, and he seems a bit shocked. “Wh-What do you mean? You’re letting someone as unworthy as me sleep in the same bed as you? First holding hands and now this? Wow, you’re amazing.” He says, getting a kind of crazy look in his eyes.

Nagito grabs both your hands, and smiles at you. The smile was a bit... Off. There was something different about his aura. “Wow, your hope is so amazing! You’re amazing, (Y/N).” He says, and you shudder a bit. Getting complimented by him feels strange. You shudder a bit, pushing him backwards to where his legs hit the bed.

“I’m tired, Nagito. Let’s go to sleep, okay? Pick a side of the bed to sleep on.” You say, smiling meekly. He chooses the side closest to the door. You preferred the side to the wall best, anyways.

You turn off the overhead light and turn on the radio, where music was playing quietly. He looks at you, seemingly waiting for you to get into bed. You do so, and lay down, facing him. Your stomach was full of butterflies. 

Nagito pulls the blanket over your two bodies, and moves closer to you. You don’t move away. He wraps an arm around your waist, and you blush. You thought about taking his hand away, but there was no harm in letting him hold you. You put your head on his chest, resting your free hand on his waist. The other was curled up against your chest. After a few minutes you fall asleep.

Nagito didn’t, though. The smell of your blood kept him awake. Your sweet, sweet blood. He kept himself from attacking you as best he could. You awoke to the sound of him heavily breathing. “Nagito? Are you okay?—“ You ask, and he growls lightly. Your heart immediately started racing and you could feel worry and doubt fill your mind. 

You try to wiggle out of his arms, but he’s holding you tightly and you can’t escape. This is what your gut was warning you about. How foolish, inviting a stranger to sleep with you, no matter how much he seemed like you could trust him. “Nagito, you’re hurting me. Let go, please.” You plead, but he just growls.

He suddenly moves and is now above you, pinning your hands above your head. If this was a different scenario, you would find this attractive. But you were about to be prey. Something about him has shifted, and his eyes were glossy and filled with bloodlust.

“Your blood... it smells so good. You’ve been tempting me all day and I cannot hold back anymore. I’m so hungry, (y/n). Everyone has hidden from me.” He says, and tears come to your eyes. Is this how your mother felt?

“You know, I recognized you the moment I smelled you. You’re the daughter of the woman I attacked. Hah, I can’t believe I let you go. Wanna know why I attacked her and turned her and kept her alive? Your great great grandfather murdered my entire family. I want your family to suffer, like he made mine.” Nagito says, voice deep and smooth.

Tears spilled out of your eyes. “Nagito, please let me go. I won’t hurt you, please.” You say, gradually getting louder. Help, anyone. You opened you mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Nagito noticed your tone getting louder and growled. As you were about to scream for help, he silenced you.

Nagito suddenly forcefully kisses you. His lips were soft, and it made you forget about to situation for a second. He bit your lip, rather hard, drawing blood. You whimpered under him, squirming. You suddenly felt numb, and your eyes heavy. Nagito broke the kiss, kissing down your jaw and going to your neck. He bummed slightly, and you felt butterflies.

Try as you might, you couldn’t escape. So you just stopped attempting. You gave in. You couldn’t believe that this was the man who killed your mother and you couldn’t avenge her by killing him. You were a laughing stock. If your father found out about this, you would be disowned.

Nagito licked your neck, sending shivers down your spine. He chose a spot, licking the spot and sucking on it to make the blood rush to the surface for easy feeding. You whined when he sucked on your neck, brows furrowed. 

“A-Ah, Nagito.. please stop...” you beg, words being your last chance to stop him from biting and turning you. He chuckled against your skin, the laughter sending shivers down your spine. 

“My first prey in a week, and you think i would let you go? You must be out of your mind, my little (Y/N).” He says, voice sounding delirious with pleasure. Nagito licked the spot again, sucking lightly once more to prep.

He then released his fangs, biting down and covering your mouth with his free hand. You let out a squeal, suddenly being brought back to the real world. You fight against him as best you could, but the numbing agent he injected when he but your lips made that hard. You couldn’t even properly raise your voice.

He sucked at the spot, the blood rushing out of your neck and into his mouth. You could hear him quietly groan, probably getting a rush of ecstasy like the pervert he is. You could feel the blood leave your face, your eyes getting heavy. “N-Nagito... Enough....” You say, voice weak.

After a few moments of feeding on you, he lets go of his grab on your neck. He kisses you again, and you kiss him back. No point in fighting it anymore. He bit you and you’ll probably turn in about a day. His lips tasted irony, probably the blood on them. He shifted uncomfortably on top of you, and you felt that he was... hard. You shiver, bucking your hips upwards. “Wait... No,,, not yet.” You say, pushing against his chest. He nods, breathing shaky. 

Nagito gets off of you, and lays back down. “Thanks for the meal. You’re rather tasty. You should turn in about a day or two, so i suggest not going home for a while. I can help you through the process. I used to be human, too.” He says, and you nod. 

You lay down next to him, facing away from him and you feel his arm snake around you, your head laying on his other arm. He pulls you close to him, and he places a leg over your body. This time, both of you fell asleep, and you dreamt about what could have happened if you didn’t stop him.


End file.
